Vanquisher
by SakataTetsuya
Summary: Cause and Effect? Butterfly effect? Karma? In the end, it doesn't really matter. The payback time has come, and it will be his greatest pleasure to end Akihiko Kayaba's fantasy for what he had done. Congratulate on Vanquish's PC launch. VanquishxNier:AutomataxSAO. Rate M because I am paranoid. Pairings not finalised.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

 _Fate is the loot basked in glowing light on the top of Babel Tower._

* * *

Night time. With many people, it was the time to rest after a long day working and dealing with numerous problems. But for a few, it was not.

"VEGA, what is everything's status?" sitting in front of 6 different computer screens, a young man was typing in fast speed as lines of codes appeared continuously on the screens.

" **The server is stable and IP is secured with zero posibility to be traced back and attacked throught whatever means, sir."** From a speaker next to him, a mechanical polite male voice echoed to his ears **"The ARS system for you and 2B system for Yorha-san are all successfully implanted and secured. The 'Log Out' route is already secured. All potential 'Kill Switch' and tracking have been terminated. The Foundation Progress is ready to be put in motion. The implantation of the safehouse is 67% complete, estimate 3 more days to complete. Overall, everything is safe and good to go, sir."**

"Very good, VEGA. Now go and double-check everything, making sure that even a worldwide blackout can not stop me."

" **Affirmative, sir."**

Letting out a tired yawn, the young man moved his shoulders a little bit to release tension in it as he could hear his stomach rumbled. Working continuosly in six hours straight tended to cause that after all.

"I hope you prepare everything carefully, Akihiko Kayaba..." A sardonic chuckle escaped his lips as his eyes turned toward the two NerveGears he had successfully modified "... For it will be my utmost pleasure to break your world and take away your fucked up dream in front of your eyes."

Payback time was near.

* * *

"I hope you know what you're doing." His short white hair female friend said as he picked up the NerveGear

"Then you stay here and watch over everything with VEGA." The young man grumbled "I can do this alone and don't make me remind you that you're the one who insist..."

"And let you do whatever you like without caring anything else just for the sake of your revenge?" His friend shot him a deadpanned look but he just simply ignored it "Thanks, but no thanks."

"Whatever you say, Yorha-chan. As long as you take the spotlight, you can do whatever you want."

"I doubt it will success but I will keep you to that nonetheless, Ei-kun."

" **Up link complete, sir. All system is a go."**

"Stop calling me that name, Enpitsu-chan!"

" **Sir?"**

"Then stop using that name, Ei-kun!"

" **SIR! MA'AM!"**

"Yes! What is is VEGA?!" 2 voice said almost simultaneously toward the speaker. He could swear that he was ready to explode right now

" **Would you two kindly stop arguing like an old married couple and listen to me?"**

"... N-NO! WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" again, the two voice mixed with each other at the same time

" **... I detect denial. That aside, up link complete, sir. All system is a go."**

"Good. It's payback time."

(End Prologue)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

" _This concludes the tutorial of Sword Art Online. I wish you the best of luck in conquering this castle, dear players."_

The moment the game master of Sword Art Online, Kayaba Akihiko, disappeared from the view, chaos immediately erupted as screams, insults, pleads and roar coming from the crowd in the square mixed together into a chaotic symphony of outrage and despair.

"No. Nonononono!"

"This, this can't be happenning!"

"You're gotta be kidding me!"

"Fuck this shit! Let me out!"

"You can't do this! PLEASE LET ME LEAVE!"

After all, who could blame them after knowing that they were now trapped in a death game that losing your live in the virtual world, you lost your live in the reality.

* * *

"So... What do you think, Keto-kun?" asked his female friend who currently decided to don a black coat with hood to conceal her face. For what reason, he truly had no idea.

"... I'm surprised the sex ratio didn't change too much." He shrugged nonchalantly "I half-expected many female players turned into male but it seemed I was proven wrong."

Hell, quite a number of male players were in fact female. And on a side note, he wasn't sexist. Just purely surprise.

And apparently, his answer wasn't what his female friend wanted to hear if her smack onto the back of his head indicated anything

"I'm not asking about that." came the growl from Yorha as he picked up his fedora hat on the ground. While he prefered a T-shirt with blue jeans, he had to use the basic clothes of this virtual world for now or else becoming a sore thumb in the plain sight. "I'm talking about Kayaba's annoucement earlier."

Oh, that.

"Nothing noteworthy, just plain 'tutorial'." The sarcasm was evident in the word 'tutorial' as he made the airquote gesture "Though if the bastard wants to plant a seed of chaos and uncertainty in this death game, I will say his goal is a success."

"Now that's a vague answer coming from you." Snorted Yorha before her gaze turned into a glare, which was quite a contrary to how sweet her tone sounded "And on the side note, why the hell did you give me that IGN?"

Ho, now she noticed? Ha, the payback was sweet! Take that Enpitsu-chan!

"... I have no idea what you're talking about, 2B." The moment he finished the sentence, a dedicated hand clad in black and white glove reached out and twist his ear. Hard!

"OuchOuchOuchOuchOuch!"

"Say that again." Challenged his female companion as her voice became colder and colder, which reminded him a little too much about her cold, reticent and quite sardonic old-self when he had first met her.

"Okay okay, Yorha-chan! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

* * *

Letting out a mad shriek, the feral boar charged at its target full force only to miss again as its prey effortlessly evaded the boar. Skidding to a halt, the boar turned back, intending to do another charge in its crazy state...

*BANG!*

... only to meet the barrel of a stockless, pump action shotgun with blue upper half and black bottom half before its head was blown away by a 12 gauge buckshot. Seeing the boar exploded into tiny glass shards, he clicked his teeth lightly before turning to his companion.

"How are you doing there, Yorha-chan?"

With a flawless swing, another boar was reduced to glass shards as the short silver hair girl jumped up, just enough to evade a charging boar before impaling her small sword, the **Virtuous Contract,** through its skull and depleted its health bar. Since it was night time, she had discarded the black coat for easier movement and letting him admire her beauty.

Also, he was not a pervert, okay. He was a male and every normal male would like beautiful girl. There was absolutely nothing wrong about that.

"Very good. My system works smoothly." With a flick of her hand, **Virtuous Contract** was replaced by a big two-hand sword, its keen edge stood ready ready to mow down all the fool dared to stood in its owner's path "And the 207th boar..."

Seeing the way his female friend turned back to slaughter the incoming boars, he just chuckled lightly as his shotgun quickly reassembled into a black light machine gun with golden lines, a perfect mean for crowd control. Whether the crowd was a bunch of feral boars or a horde of goblin, none could withstand this 70-round flesh cutter

"... 214! 215! 216! 217! 218! 219! 220!" the moment he pulled the trigger, boars continuously fell before they could come close to him as he couldn't help but let out quite a mocking laugh "Try to keep up with me, Yorha-chan!"

Though to be honest, he was kinda disappointed. Aside from the fact there wasn't many people ventured out in the night time so he could bring out the guns and Yorha could let loose without gathering unwanted attention, the main reason he decided to do the grinding in the night was because he had heard that monsters were much stronger in the night. Apparently, what he had heard was true... only not as strong as he had expected. Hell, he didn't even need to equip the ARS armor to dodge these stupid AI-controlled mob.

A lesson from an antisocial wanker he knew: Don't expect high and you would not disappointed.

"Body counting aside, when will we start hunting the first floor boss?" Even with the black band covering her eyes, he knew her gaze was set on him as the question came after she finished the last boar of the horde . He could feel a gigantic pride to see such a complex combat was successfully implanted without being detected.

He was so proud of VEGA!

"Nah, we will purchase as many potions as we can afford and join the boss raid this floor as field combat medics and if things goes south, _you_ will take the spotlight, Yorha." He shook his head "For now, we need to keep a low profile and grind as much as we can in order to gain access to more weapons and upgrades, since I had to hide many of our weapons and upgrades behind the 'level-up wall' in order to implant in the system. VEGA is trying his best to gain the control of this floor as discreetly as possible with **The Foundation Progress** while keeping us low at the same time. But more importantly..."

" **Sir, hostiles coming in at 3 o'clock"** the voice of VEGA cut him off. A sardonic chuckle escaped his throat as the LMG in his hands changed to a white bullpup assault rifle, a 30-round jack-of-all-trade weapon, with its magazine right next to the square trigger guard and a rimless red dot sight attachment.

"... I want to see whether these players will stand united or turn at each other..." a horde of wolves gradually came into the view and surrounded him and his female companion "... and how long will it take to happen? Who know, I may decide to help them for my own amusement."

"Hn, for an avenger, you're surprisingly laid back and taking your time to revenge." Commented Yorha with a snort as she stood back-to-back with him, **Virtuous Contract** materialized in her hand while her other hand was occupied by the previous two-hand sword. "I guess my personal job will be much easier."

"Think whatever you like. Now, less talking, more grinding."

"Gladly."

* * *

In the end, the players chose to unite, even though it was just temporary. However, 1987 out of 10000 players had already lost their lives one month after 'The First Day' according to VEGA. The Foundation Progress was pretty much in a snail pace. And the pre-boss raid meeting was anything but pleasant. He guessed the world couldn't exist without the presence of those wankers like that...

"... Oi, does anyone of you remember the name of the wanker back at the meeting?" he voiced his question to his female companion and the other two temporary party members, all of them gave him a rather odd look "... The one blamed the beta tester for the death of those reckless beginners?"

"... It's Kibaou, you goof." came the apathetic voice from Yorha as she dug in her pudding. While both him and her could log out and taste real food, she still enjoyed the food in the virtual world, since it was clearly didn't make her gain any undesirable weight...

Suddenly, the spoon in Yorha's hand flew right into his face. While it didn't hurt at all, it was still annoying as hell

"Oops, I just slipped my hand." Shrugged Yorha as he shot her a glare, knowing she had thrown it deliberately. However, before he could give her any word, a cough interupted him

"Anyway, Watarimono-san..." said the long black hair girl in black clothes with the in-game name Kirito, which was clearly a male name. It seemed she had used a male character to play the game before the ' _change'_ in 'The First Day'. "... Which group will we join in the raid boss?"

"... We will support group E, Kazuko-san" He said with distate in his tone as Kirito flinched slightly for some unknown reasons.

"Kazuko-san? Seriously?" commented Yorha after finishing her pudding though he just ignored it. While he had no shame to admit he was sucked when it came to name, 'Kazuko' sounded much more suitable than 'Kirito' anyway.

"You sound unpleasant, Watarimono-san." came the statement from the last member, a girl named Asuna who was clad in a black long coat with hood concealing her face. Did this girl pick up this style from Yorha? For real?

"Group E is led by that Kibaou wanker." This made the three female nod their heads in understanding as he browsed the menu for some drink to soothe his incoming headache

"So are you still going with your original plan of 'combat medic' or not, Watarimono?" Yorha's question was answer by a small nod from him, however it immediately gained the attention of Asuna and Kazuko

"Combat medic?" the questionable look he received made him sigh a little bit

"With the number of players joining the tank and assault is already large enough, I along with Yorha-chan intend to help them by distribute free potions and crystals instead of directly fighting the boss." He shrugged nonchalantly. There was no reason to hide it anyway. "200 potions and 100 healing crystals, more than enough for 46 players"

Kazuko's jaws comically hit the ground after hearing the number, which was understandable since healing crystals was very expensive and not anyone was willing to give them for free in such large quantity, especially after SAO was turned into a death game. But more importantly...

"Wow, to think this death game engine could allow _that_ to happen." Commented Yorha after seeing Kazuko's expression while Asuna try her best to not outrightly laugh at Kazuko only to have her giggles escaped her lips. Chuckling to himself, he downed the rest of his drink and let out a content sigh.

'Tomorrow... my vengeance shall begin.'

* * *

Wow, he must admitted, the boss battle was better than he had expected. None of the players had died so far, he had only spent 26 potions and 3 healing crystal and the health bar of 1st floor boss, Illfang the Kobold Lord, had already dropped to the red zone and it changed to another weapon as expected. It seemed he and Yorha wouldn't need to...

"He's mine!"

... or not. Cursed his luck.

With a a heavy horizontal 360 degrees slash unleashed by the Kobold Lord, many players were knocked back while group C was inflicted stun effect. With a loud growl from the boss, the idiot who was clearly aiming for the last hit bonus was sent flying by a downward slash and losing nearly all of his health.

With an annoyed grunt, he dodged an attack of a minion before rushing toward Kazuko, who had managed to catch the poor bastard, healing crystal was ready in his hand

"... No... Just let me... die..." the idiot, who he now recognized was Diavel, the one who had found the boss room, raised his hand to stop before turning to Kazuko "... This is... my fault... I... put myself... first... Let my death be... the redemption... Please... defeat the boss..."

Okay, now that was enough bollocks. With that thought, he forcefully solved a potions down his throat before throwing the healing crystal in his hand into the idiot's face, much to the shock of both Kazuko and Diavel, who was still choking thanked to the potion

"Listen here, you pitiful cowardly bastard..." Holding the idiot armor, he brought Diavel's face close and growled in a very annoyed tone "... If you think death is your redemption, then live and earn your bloody redemption! For all you did was just running away from guilt, you piece of shit!"

After spitting in Diavel's face, much to the shock of other players minus Yorha, he shoved the coward back to the ground and turned to the rampaging boss. While no players was dead, many of them had to retreat back after taking heavy damage.

Guessed it was time for him to get serious.

"Yorha-chan, Kazuko-san, Asuna-san!" his voice snapped the latter two out of their trance "I will distract the boss! You three finish it!"

"What?!" Damn, no need to raise your voice like that, Kazuko "Are you crazy, Watarimono-san?! You're not properly equip..."

With a snap of his hand, black and white pieces of armor materialized on him before quickly assembling into an armor that clearly should be belonged to a futuristic sci-fi game instead of Aincrad, the world of SAO. With a smirk plastering on his face, which was now concealed by the blue visor of the helmet, he raised his white assault rifle up toward the frenzied boss

" **Time to hit hard and make it regret. And let my vengeance begin!"**

(End chapter)


End file.
